Another World
by FanFictionAtWork21
Summary: When the Hero Of Time ventures to the Lost Woods, He finds a very interesting place...
1. Prologue

The Lost Woods

Kokiri Forest, home to the forest-dwellers named the Kokiri. It is there that the legendary Hero of Time will arise but he must first save another world deep inside The Lost Woods.


	2. Chapter 1

(**Author's Note** This part of the story's kinda like Alice in Wonderland but I assure you it's gonna be like that well, maybe I dunno. Anyway's enjoy! )

I woke up to the light of the sun. It's always been like this. Same old forest, same old trees. But I've got the feeling this day is going to be…..different. So I stepped outside and I took a deep breath, climbed the ladder and down to the earth below. My curiosity piqued as I never been to the Lost Woods. I've heard stories that if you got lost you can never return. To prepare for my quest, I found the Kokiri Sword and bought a shield. "I'm all set" I said to myself.

In the Lost Woods

Oh Goddesses how long have I been here? I've fought many Stalfos and Deku Scrubs and still I've found no end to this maze of trees. But wait I can see a bright light emanating from a distance. Being the curious type I walked straight into it.

Later

I woke up to a bed. It seems I'm in an inn of some sort. "Hello" A girl in farm clothes and red hair greeted me. "Oh hi, who are you?" I asked. "My name's Malon and my mom Anju works at this inn." Suddenly a woman who seems to be Anju rushes in the door. "Oh thank Hylia you're alive!" Wait, Hylia? "You don't seem to be familiar around here. What's your name boy?" "My name is Link. I'm from Kokiri Forest." "Oh." I noticed my sword and shield just at my bedside. "Oh is that yours Link?" Malon asked "We found them on the Goddess' Statue with you." Malon explained. "Wait a minute Hylia? Goddess' Statue? Where am I?" I asked "Well you're in Skyloft, A city in the sky made by Hylia herself." Anju explained. Skyloft, who knew Skyloft was just in the Lost Woods. How am I going to get back?


	3. Chapter 2

(**Author's Note- Hey there! This chapter's gonna have less talking but I'll deal with it on the next one also this story's gonna have some Ocarina of Time and Skyward Sword elements)

**I pondered to what Anju said earlier, "You're in Skyloft…" I excused myself and went outside to get some fresh air. The moon seemed even closer here in the clouds the air was cooler, the stars were brighter. I started to have a little walk and visit this Statue of the Goddess Anju and Malon were talking about. **

**At the Statue**

**Wow so this is what they were talking about it's much bigger than the Temple of Time! I moved closer to examine the statue when I heard a voice calling my name "Link" the voice said "Come closer….." So I was at the foot of the goddess statue when an entrance appeared. I quickly dashed to it not knowing what lurks inside.**

**Inside the Goddess Statue**

**A sword in a pedestal sits in the middle of the room. "The one from another world has arrived, the chosen one." The voice spoke once again, "Pull the sword from its resting place and start your quest." So I moved to the pedestal and pulled the blade with a loud shout. There was strange blue light and that's all I can remember.**


	4. Act 2

Act 2: The Journey Begins

I woke up to the sound of choirs singing then I saw a figure just right in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked "I am the being from the sword you pulled my name is Fi, and from now on you shall be my master." Fi explained. "So where are we?" I asked the place was just plain white with a choir just chanting some language that isn't Hylian. "You are in Her Highness' Domain, The End of Time."

I begin to ask about me being the chosen one. Fi answered with this, "You must purge the seven temples from this world and the temples from your own. And defeat the Evil King, Gannondorf. He resides in a sealed forest, the one you people call, The Lost Woods." Fi explained, The Lost Woods, so that's why all those people lost in the forest became monsters. I must and should avenge the people even my friend Zelda it's been years since I last saw her, I wonder how she is now. "Master it is time to go back to your realm but do not fear I will be in a physical form, a fairy. Go and purge all the temples."

Moments later

I woke up; still inside the statue I took the Goddess Sword and followed my destiny. "Link, look it's me Fi." A fairy called me and I turned around, the fairy was blue, the symbol of peace. "Fi?" I asked. "Yes, master. But I suggest that you may call me as Navi since I will be your guide or your navigation throughout your quest, for now you must head to your world, I will show you the way." Navi said. And thus my adventure had begun


End file.
